


To Be Human

by SuckerForLove24



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Depressed Kara Danvers, Depression, F/F, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Kara loses her powers, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Negative Self Talk, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), Slow Burn, eventual supercorp, kara learns how to be human, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27825718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuckerForLove24/pseuds/SuckerForLove24
Summary: Kara lost her powers after saving the multiverse and Lena just found out. Now she is determined to help Kara through this new world. Kara is figuring out how to be a human.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 124





	1. Cold

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this cause I was cold in the car and now it's gonna be a chaptered fic I guess. *shrugs* 💛

"Kara?"

"What."

"You're shivering."

"I'm fine."

"You don't shiver."

Lena walked out onto Cat Grant's old balcony. She leaned over the railing, keeping her distance from Kara. 

"What's wrong?" Lena asked quietly. 

"Nothing," Kara mumbled. 

"Come on Kara, you can talk to me." 

"Can I!" Kara shouted. "Can I really talk to you? Cause last time I tried, you trapped me in Kyrptonite." 

Lena bowed her in shame. 

"I've already apologized for that Kara," Lena murmured. 

"Well apologizing doesn't bring my powers back." 

"What?"

Lena's face was blank. She looked up and stared into Kara's teary blue eyes. Kara sighed and turned away from Lena's soft green eyes. 

"They're gone," she whispered. 

Lena stood still, stunned by the new information. She sat in the silence between them until it became too much to bare. 

"How?" Was all Lena asked. 

Kara took a deep breath and sighed. She turned to Lena and rolled her eyes. 

"Gee, I wonder!" Kara mocked. "Maybe, I don't know. Being trapped in Kryptonite with no way out? And then immediately having to fight for not just my life, but to save the whole dang multiverse!"

Tears filled Lena's eyes. She moved to comfort the crying Kryptonian, but Kara stepped away. 

"I'm sorry," Lena whispered. "I- I didn't know." 

"You never asked," Kara scoffed. 

"What?" 

"You never asked if I was Supergirl. You could've come to me. I couldn't tell you because Alex would ground me or something for telling yet another person." Kara paused and looked up at Lena, her heart ached. "But if you asked me, I could've said yes. I could make everyone happy and then I could stop lying to you. But you didn't. You believed every lame excuse I gave. I didn't even believe them!" Kara laughed. 

Lena looked at Kara and smiled through her tears. She stepped closer to her and this time, Kara didn't back away. 

"They were quite bad," Lena replied. 

The two laughed together, just like old times. Lena stepped closer and grabbed Kara's hands. Kara looked up at Lena. She didn't realize how much she could miss hearing Lena's heartbeat. 

"How long?" Lena asked quietly. She stroked the back of Kara's hand with her thumb. 

"I don't know," Kara whispered. She stared up at Lena's eyes and got lost in them. "Maybe a week, maybe forever." 

"Oh, Kara." Tears filled Lena's soft olive eyes and Kara couldn't take it anymore. 

"It's okay Lena," Kara reassured. "Maybe, it's for the best." 

"What!" Lena exclaimed, startling Kara. "No. You need your powers. I swear I'll do whatever it takes to-"

"Shhh, Lena. It's okay." Kara squeezed her hands tight. For the first time since coming to Earth, she didn't have to worry about hurting someone. 

"It could be a good thing. I can just, be Kara Danvers, human reporter. I don't have to worry about anything coming to hurt my family. Or me hurting anyone..." 

Lena smiled and Kara's heart filled. For the first time in their lives, it was just the two of them. Lena could've stayed there forever, but she couldn't help but notice Kara shivering. 

"Come on. Let's get you inside." Lena pulled on Kara's hands and dragged her into Cat's office. "First thing tomorrow, I'm taking you coat shopping." 

Kara smiled and let herself be taken care of. Lena wrapped her arm around Kara and Kara leaned into it. She thought to herself 'I could get used to this' before following Lena out the building and to her car.


	2. Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Kara's first day as a human and Lena is there to help. Follow her epic journey facing off against: heavy winter coats, a small child, and the dreaded bedtime routine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually came back. Yay! This story is gonna follow Kara's life, dealing with this massive loss in her life. I'm warning y'all now up front that I plan on having her deal with depression. I dont know how far it'll go, but I'll use the author notes to warn ya if anything serious will happen. 
> 
> Also, I am using this to process what's going on in my life right now, so please be kind. Kara is gonna go through a lot, so give her love (she gonna need it). 💛

"Lena, you don't have to do this. Really," Kara protested as they walked into the high end coat store. 

"Oh please," Lena scoffed. "It's the least I could do. Jamall will get your measurements and then you'll be warm in no time."

"Okay," pouted Kara. She walked into the store behind Lena and nearly fell over at the grandiosity of it. "I thought you said this was a coat store?" 

"It is!" Lena replied, making her way to a large leather couch. 

"It has a bar." 

"Is- is that not normal?" Lena asked. 

"Uh, no." 

Kara spun around before sitting down next to Lena. She was so lost in admiring the soft, leather couch, that she nearly fell off when Jamall showed up to assist them. 

"Oh my!" He gasped. "I am so sorry Miss. Here let me help you." He ran over and offered a hand to help her up. Kara shook her head and stared at the man before her. He had dark skin with ice blue eyes. He wore a navy suit that fit him perfectly. Kara blinked before finally grabbing his hand. 

"I'm- so sorry. I uh- usually don't get startled like that." 

"Oh no need to apologize. It is completely my fault, Miss-" 

"Danvers," Lena answered. 

"Kara, Danvers." 

Kara watched as the five foot man's face lit up like a Christmas tree. 

"Y- you're The Kara Danvers?" He asked before his jaw completely dropped. 

"Uh, yes?" Kara answered. "You know me?" 

"Well I don't know you, but I am a huge fan of your work! You've done so much to help aliens all around the world, including myself." 

"Wait, you're an alien?" Kara questioned. 

"And proud of it," Jamall proclaimed, though he couldn't stop the blush that rose to his face. 

"Well, I'm very glad to meet you, Jamall." 

"The pleasure is all mine Miss Danvers." 

"Oh please, call me Kara." 

Jamall tripped over the entire alphabet on his way to say "Ok". 

Kara looked over to Lena and whispered "did you know?". Her combined smile and shrug answered Kara's question, no words necessary. 

The rest of the appointment went without a hitch and soon Kara and Lena were on their way out the door. Kara was practically swallowed by clothes Lena insisted she got. Lena opened the door to the backseat and Kara dropped the coats on the seat. She stood up and was almost panting. 

"Kara? Are you okay?" Lena asked, placing one hand on her back and the other on the passenger door. She immediately guided Kara to sit down. 

"I'm- fine-" Kara panted. "They were just- heavier. Than I thought." She caught her breath and swung her feet into the car. Lena shut the door and then drove them to their next location. 

***

"Are you enjoying everything today?" Asked a young woman dressed in black. 

"Splendid, thank you," Lena answered. Kara nodded her appreciation, not wanting to talk with her mouth full and subsequently receive a lecture for Lena. Lena looked down at her and Kara's plates before looking back at the waitress. 

"Can we get two to-go boxes and the check please?" 

"Of course." 

The woman hurried off into the kitchen and Lena looked at Kara who had finally finished chewing. 

"This is my first time needing a to-go box," Kara laughed. 

"I can imagine your eating expenses will be significantly less during this," Lena joked. "Your wallet must be happy." 

"No kidding." Kara smiled at the waitress upon her return. She waited for her to bag up their food before continuing. "How do humans do it? 2000 calories is nothing!" 

"There's a lot that I bet you think is 'nothing' when compared to your superself." 

"Okay. You got me there." 

Lena picked up the bill and Kara grabbed the food. Lena left a $20 on the table before heading to pay at the front. Kara watched as Lena exchanged pleasantries with the hostess and paid for their lunch. She was transfixed on watching Lena, she didn't notice the group waiting for her to move. 

"You ready Kara?" Lena asked, over her shoulder. 

"Yup." Kara bent down to pick up the food and bumped into a small child. Kara whipped around and saw a 10 year-old boy in his best clothes, sitting on the ground. 

"You knocked down my kid!" The father shouted. 

"I am so sorry. I didn't know-" 

"You didn't know? Or didn't care," he sneered. 

"I- I'm sorry." 

"You better be." He bent down to help his kid help. The kid dusted himself off and looked startled, but was otherwise fine. 

"Kara, let's go." 

Kara grabbed the food and rushed to catch up with Lena. She wasn't able to tell if they were still talking about her or not. 

"What was that about?" Lena asked as they got into the car. 

"I didn't know they were behind me, so when I bent down to get the food, I knocked over the little boy." Kara rubbed at her arm and stared out the window. "I didn't mean to! I just. I'm not used to not being able to hear stuff. At least as well as I could. It's, hard." 

"I know Kara. I know." Lena reached over and pat Kara's leg. "Let's go back to your place and just relax for a bit. You've had a big day." 

"It's not even 2," Kara countered. 

"Ah- but you're about to experience your first food nap, and trust me, you want to be home for that." 

"Whatever you say Lee." 

Kara smiled at Lena before staring back out the window, noticing nothing as they returned to Kara's apartment. 

***

After many promises from Kara that she'll take it easy, Lena left around 10, leaving Kara alone in her silent apartment. She walked out onto the balcony and shut her eyes. She focused all her energy on hearing something, anything other than her own apartment, but it was no use. 

"Well this sucks," Kara announced to no one as she made her way to the closet. She pulled out a blue Disney shirt, gray pajama pants, a pair of boxer-briefs and laid them all on the bed. She grabbed a fluffy blue towel and made her way to the bathroom. She turned on the shower and stripped off her clothes. She turned and faced herself in the mirror. 

"Well," she sighed. "This is you now. Squishy useless human. Coats and children are your biggest enemy, but at least your wallet will be happy." Kara faked a laugh before stepping into the shower. 

"Yipes!" She exclaimed. "That is hot. Has it always been that hot?" Kara asked as she turned it down, avoiding the fire rain until it cooled down. 

She took the rest of her shower in peace. She dried herself off and then wrapped the towel around herself. She stepped out and then raced to zoom into her clothes, only to stumble on the bathmat. 

"Oh yea." Kara frowned and picked up her dirty clothes. She left her bathroom and tossed them near the hamper. "Close enough." She shrugged and pulled on her pj's. She dried off her hair and frowned at the idea of going back to the bathroom. She sighed and walked back to hang up her towel. Kara looked in the mirror and scowled. 

"Useless." 

She hung up her towel and stared at the toothbrush. Suddenly, something so routine became a question. 

"No." Kara shook her head. "I have to brush my teeth, jeez. Get it together Kara."

She trudged over to the sink and brushed her teeth. Afterwards she combed through her damp hair and finally made her way to bed. She slid under the heavy comforter and felt all her muscles relax. She stared at the ceiling before moving to set her alarm clock. 

"One day down, forever to go," Kara groaned. 

She rolled onto her side, clung to a stuffed golden retriever Lena gave her, and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Lmk what you think below! 💛


	3. What. A. Week.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the end of Kara's first week as human and she is tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3! There is some slight negative self talk, but nothing to be too worried about (yet). I'll make sure to mention if anything serious is gonna happen in the author's note. Enjoy! 💛

After merely a week of being human, Kara understood why they were so tired all the time. Work had never been so exhausting, and she suddenly felt very sorry for all the assistants Cat blew through. But at least it was Friday, which meant game night. 

"Hey Kara!" Nia sang. "Need me to pick up anything for game night?" She sat down on the edge of Kara's desk, waiting for her answer. 

"Alcohol," Kara answered without looking up. "I want to get drunk and forget everything. Surprise me, but make sure it tastes not like nail polish remover." 

Nia laughed and pat Kara's shoulder. "You doin' alright? You're sounding like Alex." 

"I'll tell her you said that," Kara threatened. 

"Hey now, I'm just a concerned friend. No need to attempt murder." 

The two girls laughed it off, but deep down, they both understood the severity of Kara's request. Kara was the one to break the tension. 

"I'm fine, Nia. Really." She patted the hand on her shoulder and looked up at her protegé. "I'm just, tired. Which is new for me. But really, it's okay." 

Nia pat her shoulder and smiled. "Whatever you say Kara." She hopped off the desk and made her way to the elevator. 

"I'll see ya at 7!" She shouted before the doors closed. 

"See ya then," Kara thought to herself. 

***

It was 7:09 and Kara was stuck in traffic, still 10 minutes away from her apartment. Her phone was blowing up and she was sure that Alex would send out an APB if she didn't answer her. 

***  
Alex: Where are you???

Kara: sorry! Stuck in traffic

Alex: Are you okay?

Kara: I'm fine. Just, tired

Alex: Ok. When will you get here?

Kara: 10 minutes. That is if people remember how to drive.

Alex: Easy there. Stay safe. We'll see you soon. 

Kara: Will do. See ya soon 💖💖💖  
***

Kara tossed her phone into the passenger seat of her car and gripped the steering wheel till her knuckles turned white. Of course, this wasn't actually her car. Lena leant it to her. Now that Kara couldn't fly everywhere, Lena insisted on her taking it. Kara flashed back to recent event while the cars in front of her refused to move. 

***

"I didn't know you were a car collector," Kara jested as they walked through the garage. 

"I find them fascinating. How the engines run, the evolution of them over the years. Plus," Lena added as she swung a set of keys around her finger. "They're fun to drive." 

"Oh Lena. I'd love to, but if I don't leave soon, I'll miss my bus." 

"Exactly," Lena said as she placed the keys in Kara's hand. "That's why I'm letting you borrow one of mine." 

Kara's jaw dropped. "I- I couldn't!" She stammered. 

"Nonsense," Lena interrupted. "It's the least I could do." 

Kara frowned. "Fine. But only for a few days-" 

"Nope. For as long as you possibly need it." Lena crossed her arms over her chest and Kara knew she wasn't winning this argument. 

"Fine." Kara couldn't help the blush that rose to her cheeks. "You're too good, Lena Luthor."

***

H O N K

Kara jolted at the sound and was ejected from the memory. The cars in front of her finally started to move, and the car behind her was kind enough to inform her. She flexed her fingers around the wheel and gently pressed the gas, rolling forward 30 feet, before stopping again. 

"Well, at least the weather is nice," Kara commented as she looked out the convertible. 

Kara still couldn't believe the car Lena insisted she take. A black 1985 Dodge 600 turbo. It had barely reached 30,000 miles and it was in near-new condition. The engine purred and with the top down at high speeds, Kara could almost pretend she was flying. 

***

It's 7:30 when Kara finally arrives at her apartment. She opens the door and is greeted by the smell of pizza and pot stickers. She set down her purse, grabbed a slice of pizza, and plopped down on the couch. 

"Rough day?" Alex asked, brushing back her hair. 

"How do humans do it?" Kara mumbled through a mouth full of pizza. "This is exhausting. Working all day. Driving to work. Did you know that traffic sucks???" 

The room couldn't help but laugh. Kara giggled, but in all honesty, she wanted to cry. 

"How did you possibly get along before coming out as Supergirl?" Lena teased. 

"Just because I wasn't Supergirl, doesn't mean I didn't use my powers." 

"You what?" Alex glared at Kara and Kara shrank into the couch. 

"Wh-what I mean is! I still didn't get tired," Kara corrected. "But now I'm exhausted." 

"Here, maybe this will help." Nia sat down and handed Kara a glass of what she assumed was alcohol. 

"Thanks, Nia." Kara swirled it before tossing it back. Kara felt it burn her throat as she swallowed. She had never felt pain like this, but it reminded her of her heat vision. 

"Damn Kar, it must've really been a bad week," Lena commented. "You're drinking like me!"

The room laughed and Kara rolled her eyes. She got up and poured herself another glass of whatever it was that Nia got and grabbed a plate of food. She sat back down on the couch and sighed. 

"So what's the game tonight?" Kara asked the room. 

"Well," Brainy started. "Seeing as there are six of us, each with our own mate, I believe we should play a game that is either partners, or every person for themself. Perhaps, Monopoly?" 

"Slow down there Brainy," Lena interjected. "Kara and I are not 'mates'." 

"Oh, my apologies, I just assumed with the clothes and the car-" 

"The car?" Alex inquired. 

"That sounds like mates to me," Kelly whispered, pulling Alex into her lap. 

"Lee is letting me borrow a car until I get my powers back, alright?" Kara defended. "And the clothes were an apology, nothing more. Now, let's just break out the game and get this over with." 

"Kara, are you okay?" Lena asked quietly, placing a hand on her shoulder. 

"I'm Fine. Just, tired. Let's just go." 

None of them pushed it. Brainy pulled out the monopoly board and set it all up. Lena was elected banker and Nia handled the properties. Everyone rolled to see who'd go first; no one missed Kara's not-so-silent cursing at going last. 

Two hours in and it was down to Kara and Lena. Kara just landed on Boardwalk, with a hotel on it. She started rummaging through her money and her properties to scrounge up enough money to pay rent, when Lena interrupted. 

"You don't have enough Kara. Just call it quits." 

Kara shook her head and ran through what she could mortgage. 

"You don't have anything left, just give up." 

"Come on Kara, end it."

"Just move on." 

"It'll be fine." 

Her friends' voices swirled about her mind, polluting her thoughts. Even without her powers, the noises became too much. She could feel the tears rising; she needed to get out of there. She looked around, but only saw her friends pitying her. Looking down at her like the fallen hero she is. Kara couldn't take it anymore. 

"ENOUGH!" She shouted. "Congrats Lena! You win. Like always. Are you happy?" 

Kara stood up and stared down at everyone. She stormed off to her room and slammed the door. She threw herself down on the bed and sobbed into a pillow. She jumped when Alex sat down next to her. 

"Hey there?" Alex whispered. She placed a hand on Kara's back, rubbing small circles in it. "You doin alright?" 

"No" Kara mumbled into the pillow. 

"Sorry, I don't understand pillow." 

Kara huffed and sat up. "No, I'm not 'doin alright'. My whole life has changed, and all anyone can do is make jokes!" 

"Hey, it's okay." Alex rubbed her arms and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry. We should be more understanding. But you need to open up to us too. You can't just go crawling into a bottle. Take it from someone who used to live in one." 

"Used to?" Kara smirked. 

"Watch it," Alex warned. "I'm trying to be nice here." 

"I know I know. Thank you." 

Alex pulled back and kissed the top of her head. 

"Anytime Sis. Now why don't you get in those annoyingly fluffy pj's and get some sleep?" 

"Okay..."

Kara climbed out of bed and sulked towards the dresser. 

"Hey, Alex?" Kara called out from the closet. 

"Yea?" 

"Thank you." 

"You're welcome. I'll clean up out here, you get some sleep." 

Kara smiled to herself and trotted back over to bed. She laid down under the covers and snuggled up tight. She couldn't help but feel like she had forgotten something. 

"I love you!" Kara called out before turning out the light. 

"Love you too," Alex replied from the living room. 

Kara closed her eyes and fell asleep. That must've been it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not what I originally planned, but I like it! I hope you did too. Let me know what you think it is Kara forgot. Thanks for reading! 💛


	4. I'm fine!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's roughly week 2 since Kara told Lena about losing her powers and Kara is dealing with some not fun problems. Lena takes her out to lunch and Kara insists she is fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for disappearing for a bit. Depression and pain hit me hard, but I'm back! Hope you like this update. We are just getting started! 💛

"Kara, breathe." Lena placed her hand on Kara's trembling shoulder. 

"I'm- fine," Kara sighed. She tried to stand, but Lena pulled her back down. 

"Sit," Lena demanded. "I don't need you passing out. We can take our time." 

"I won't- pass out." Kara closed her eyes and sighed, leaning back in her office chair. 

"It's okay, Kara. I'm here." 

"Thanks."

Kara squeezed her hands and leaned on Lena. She focused her attention on her breathing, trying to keep it steady. Kara felt her heart rate slow down and the pressure in her head fade. She turned her head and looked at Lena. 

"I think I'm good now," Kara muttered. Lena looked at her and smiled. 

"Okay. Let's go get lunch." 

Kara smiled and stood up. Her legs wobbled and her vision blurred, but she didn't tell Lena. The two made their way to the elevator, Kara leaning on Lena _just_ a bit; she didn't question it. 

The duo walked into the restaurant and when shown to their table, Kara nearly collapsed into the seat. She slowly scooted down the booth, before settling herself against the wall. 

"Are you sure you're okay?" Lena asked, her face full of concern. 

"I'm fine. Just, tired?" Kara asked more than answered. "I don't know. Everything just seems exhausting and I'm not used to it. I think food will help." 

"Okay..." Lena shot Kara a half smile before checking out the menu. "Order whatever you want, my treat."

"Lena, you don't have to keep buying me stuff. I know you're doing this because you feel guilty and you're trying to make up for it, but please. You've done more than enough for me." 

Lena put down the menu and met Kara's glare. "I'm not... Trying to make up for anything," Lena retorted. "I'm just being a good friend. But if you don't want me to pay, fine. We'll split it." 

Kara rolled her eyes and smirked. "Better." She looked down at the menu and started analyzing her options. The list seemed to go on forever. Everything looked good, but nothing was what she wanted. Kara wrung her hands under the table. She shifted in her seat, not knowing what to do with her body. 

"Can I-" 

"AH!" Kara exclaimed. She jumped in her seat and hit her hands on the underside of the table. She slumped back down against the wall and placed a hand over her racing heart. 

"I'm so sorry Miss! I didn't mean to startle you" the waiter explained. 

"No you're fine. I just, didn't hear you coming..." 

Kara could feel Lena staring at her. She picked up the menu and hid behind it. 

"Can I start you off with something to drink?" The waiter asked hesitantly. 

"A water for me and a club soda for her," Lena answered. The waiter nodded and left. Lena turned her attention to Kara, who was still hiding behind the menu. "Are you sure you're okay?" 

"I'm fine!" Kara proclaimed. "I just, I'm not used to not hearing people. So when he came up to the table, I wasn't expecting him." 

Lena's face screamed pity. She reached out and put a hand on Kara's. It was warm and comforting and Kara already started feeling better. She smiled and could feel heat rising to her cheeks. 

"Do you know what you want yet?" Lena asked quietly. 

Kara sighed. "No." She withdrew her hand and looked through the menu again. "It all looks good but nothing sounds good. And I just, don't feel hungry." 

Lena frowned at her. "You need to eat, Kara. I know you're not, _super_ , anymore. But you still need food." 

Kara rolled her eyes and slouched back. "I know, Lee. It's not like I'm not trying." 

Lena sighed. "I know you are, Kar. I'm just worried about you." 

A faint smile appeared on Kara's face before she looked back down at the menu. Her mind started wandering away when the waiter appeared with their drinks. 

"Are you ladies ready to order?" The waiter asked politely and smiled. 

"I believe so." Lena glanced at Kara and decided to go first. "I'll take the chef's salad with dressing on the side, and could you add black olives to it?" 

The waiter wrote down Lena's order with ease. "You got it!" He turned and looked at Kara. "And for you?"

"I'll uh," Kara stuttered. "I'll take the signature burger with no onions and no tomatoes." 

"And for your side?" 

"French fries. And can you bring out ranch with them?" 

"No problem. Anything else?" 

Kara's crinkle formed as she thought deeply about the question. "Can I get a chocolate shake please? With whip cream on top?" 

The waiter smiled and wrote it down. "Sure thing. Do you want it with the meal or after?" 

"With." 

"Alrighty. I'll go put that in!" 

The waiter turned around and walked off. Kara called out "thank you" as he reached the kitchen. She turned and was met with Lena smiling and staring right at her. 

"What?" Kara asked. 

"Nothing," Lena sighed. "You're just too good for this world." 

Kara scoffed and rolled her eyes. "It's you who is too good for this world. 

Lena smiled and was about to protest when the waiter showed up with their food. 

"Alright! I have the chef's salad with black olives and dressing on the side." He set the big bowl down in front of Lena and reached back to grab another plate. "And here is your signature burger, no onions no tomatoes, fries, ranch on the side." He turned around one more time and set down an old style shake glass filled to the brim with chocolate delight. He pulled out a can of whip cream and piled it ontop till it was threatening to tip over. 

Kara's eyes went wide with delight as she was mesmerized by the whip cream. She was brought out of her trance by Lena saying "Thank you" to the waiter as he left. 

"Earth to Kara. You in there Kar?" 

Kara shook her head and turned to face Lena. "What?" 

"Nothing," Lena laughed. "Just looked like you were back in space. That's all." 

Kara laughed and rolled her eyes, before carefully sliding the chocolate shake towards her. She couldn't help herself and took a bite out of the whip cream tower. She sighed in content at the cool taste. She grabbed a straw and began slurping down the chocolate masterpiece. She was halfway through when she noticed Lena was barely containing her laughter. 

"What!" Kara blurted. 

"You- you have whip cream- on your face!" Lena held her stomach as her laughter continued. Kara blushed and began wiping it off furiously. 

"Did I get it?" Kara asked, eyes wide and childlike. 

Lena took a deep breath and regained her composure. She laughed again and leaned forward. "No." Before Kara could react, Lena was already leaning across the table, wiping the remaining whip cream off with her thumb. Kara blushed as the thumb ghosted over her lips. Lena leaned back in her seat and smiled. 

"There. Now you look like an adult, instead of an over eager toddler." 

Kara rolled her eyes, but couldn't help the warmth that filled her heart. 

The rest of the meal continued like nothing had ever happened between them. Kara finished her burger and shake and felt relatively better. The waiter came and gave them each their bill. Lena pulled out a twenty and left it on the table. 

"Why do you do that?" Kara asked, staring at the twenty. 

"The tip?" Lena questioned. Kara nodded. "Well, I don't need it. And honestly I could give more, but a twenty is nice and easy." 

Kara smiled and felt her flace flush. "You are too good Lena Luthor." 

Lena rolled her eyes and slid out of the booth. "Let's get you back to work before Andrea fires you."

"She wouldn't fire her star reporter!" Kara scoffed. 

"I wouldn't put it past her. You're only her 'star reporter' if you're actually at work." 

Kara rolled her eyes and slid to the end of the booth. She stood up and felt her legs wobble underneath her. She grabbed onto Lena's arm and leaned against the table. 

"Are you okay?" Lena asked, her voice laced with concern. 

"I'm fine, Lee" Kara insisted. "I just, must have sat for too long and my legs fell asleep. That's all." 

Kara stood up and walked towards the exit. She was in the doorway when all of a sudden, her vision blurred and her legs gave out. She fell down and hit her head against the handle. The last thing Kara heard was Lena calling out her name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think below :)
> 
> 💛

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I have no clue what's gonna happen so stay tuned for more eventually maybe. 💛


End file.
